


To Love and To Lose

by Fallen_Empress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M, Other, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Empress/pseuds/Fallen_Empress
Summary: Varric and Bianca finally discuss ending their relationship for good.
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	To Love and To Lose

Bianca sat in a dark corner of the tavern, hidden from most of the other patrons. It was a scene Varric was used to, clandestine meetings in shady locations, stolen moments before they returned to their lives.

Except this time, he had Cassandra.

Bianca smiled as she saw him, an unrecognizable look in her eyes.

"Hey," she said as she placed a large parcel on the table. Varric's eyebrows shot up.

"Trying to win me back with gifts?” He placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. “I'm flattered."

Bianca let out a soft huff of laughter. "I'm not a complete fool. Your new lady would gut me like a fish."

“That she would,” he agreed. He sat across from her and glanced back at the package. “So, is there an actual reason for the gift?”

Bianca curled her fingers around the cloth-wrapping as she searched for the right words to say.

"I guess it’s an apology, of sorts. I'm...sorry, for a lot of the things that have happened over the years."

He shrugged. "It's alright. We both made some mistakes."

"Yeah, but I’ve been reflecting a lot lately. Seeing a lot more of the mistakes I’ve made and wondering if there was a better way to handle things. I realized that I spent a lot of time lying to myself, thinking things were fine."

“Again, definitely a thing we’re both guilty of.”

Bianca sighed. “Varric, shut up. I’m trying to make amends for what happened between us in Valammar. In Kirkwall. At the altar. I’m trying to say sorry for being selfish for all these years, stop trying to make things your fault.”

“Oh no, I completely understand that you were being selfish, but I’m not going to pretend I had nothing to do with how shit our relationship went. We both were selfish. We wanted love without sacrifice, and that just doesn’t work. It’s something Cass reminds me of every day.”

Bianca saw the slightly dreamy look he got just by mentioning Cassandra’s name. She remembered when he got that look talking about  _ her _ . She felt the twinge of jealousy pull at her heart.

"I hate her," she breathed.

"Bianca-"

"Not for the reason you think. I hate that she gets to just...love you. That she didn't have to choose between her heart, her ambition, or her family." Bianca chuckled softly. "In fairness, she seems the type to tell anyone who tries to control her to fuck off."

Varric laughed. "More or less. Besides, it's not like either of us had an easy choice to make. I did encourage you to go back."

"Yes, but I could have said no. I could have stayed."

"If you did, I don't think either of us would be where we are today."

"Maybe." She sighed and leaned her head back on the booth. "I want to be selfish again. I want to tell you to leave her and stay with me, that we could be better."

"And I want to be naïve enough to believe you."

"We spoke, you know. Cassandra and I."

"Really?"

"Well, more like screamed until we nearly killed each other. She was  _ pissed _ after Valammar, and that was the first time I realized that I might lose you to someone else. I'm pretty sure she was already in love with you back then."

Varric leaned back with a furrow in his brow.  _ That long,  _ he thought questioningly. _Huh_.  _ I thought we’d barely begun to recover from the Hawke thing.  _

“Wouldn’t be surprised if she was announced as the new Viscountess.”

Bianca interrupted his thoughts and he turned red, realizing what she’d implied. 

“You’ve already bought a ring, haven’t you?”

“You know me well enough. Don’t like to let go of a good thing.”

Bianca laughed softly. “Even if it’s gone bad, in my case. We held on to each other for so long. It's going to be...strange, ending things for good. I know it's for the best, but-"

"It still hurts,” he finished. “ I'll always care for you, Bianca."

"I'll always care for you too. Here," she finally slid the package towards him. "I think it's my best work yet." She stood and kissed him on the temple before disappearing from the tavern.

***

Varric waited until he got back to his personal quarters in the Viscount’s Keep before opening the package. He pulled back the wrapping to see that it was another crossbow. She was similar in design to Bianca, although there were some key upgrades and aesthetic differences. She was made of dark wood, almost charcoal in color, with a much slimmer body. Her arms were made of Silverite, and her aiming mechanism was greatly improved. Varric tested her weight and felt the ease of her trigger in his hands. She was perfect. He also noticed that a braided pattern had been carved into the sides of her body, so subtle that it would only be noticeable to her wielder. He laughed to himself. The inspiration was clear, there was only one name he could give her. He looked back at the wrapping and saw a note laying on the inside. 

_ Treat her well. _

_ -B. _

He knew she wasn’t just talking about the crossbow.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't hate Bianca, I just don't think her relationship with Varric is fair. I also love writing flawed relationships, sue me.


End file.
